But You Never Said
by JavaJunkie
Summary: When unexpected 'friends' of Jess find him, secrets will be revealed and relationships will be questioned............
1. But You Never Said

But You Never Said  
JavaJunkie  
oct 12 2002 saturday  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess stood behind the counter of Lukes. It had been a relatively quiet day. The only other people there were the Gilmore 'Girls', who were sitting in a booth discussing their up and comming friday dinner.  
Then the door opened and in walked a little girl with dark brown rinnglets, brown eyes and dressed in a blue shirt and overalls, she couldve been no more then 2 or 3. Jess eyed the smiling child uneasily before making his way over to her. She grinned and said "Hi". Then a blonde woman in a black skirt, a blue corset, and stileto heels came in grinning. Jes was still starring at the child.   
"Hey there" the woman.  
Jess glanced at her. Then grinned and hugged her "Hey there gorgeous".  
  
Lorelai and Rory watched the scene unfold and Lorelai mumbled "Looks like they know eachother".  
  
"Did you see how big Briannes got" the woman gesturing to the child.  
Jess grinned and picked the child up. Suddenly embarrased he hadnt recognized her.  
"It's been a year. She just turned 3, 2 months ago" the woman.  
"Kate, howd ya find me"  
"Your mama"  
"She finally did somethin right"  
"Two things" the woman, Kate, stated lacing her fingers with Jess'.  
  
A moment later Luke came down the stairs. He glared at Jess then asked "Who are they".  
"Kate and Brianna" Jess answered non-chalantly.  
"And you know them how"  
"Their friends of mine."  
"We gotta talk"  
"Later. I'm in the middle of catching up"  
"Fine. But, we will be talking"  
"Not a problem" With that said Jess, Kate, and Brianna exited Lukes.  
  
"Well that was interesting" Lorelai mumbled to a still shocked Rory. 


	2. But You Never Said pt2

But You Never Said  
JavaJunkie  
oct 12 2002  
  
  
  
  
  
Late that night Jess finally went back to Lukes. "So who is she and whos baby is that" Luke asked as Jess entered their dark apartment.  
"She's a friend and its her baby" Jess annoyed.  
"Jess it takes two people to....get a baby. Is it yours"  
"Luke dont worry about it. Their staying at the Inn. I wouldnt dare have them invade your space"  
"Jess I'm not the bad guy"  
"Personal opinion" Jess mumbed going into his room.  
  
The next morning Jess stood behind the counter holding Brianna. Rory walked in. It was the first time shed walked in alone, since the market incident. "Shes pretty" Rory.  
"Extremly" Jess agreed.  
"I didnt know about her"  
"You didnt ask, I didnt offer"  
"True"  
"Coffee"  
"PLease"  
"Hold her a secound" Jess stated handing Rory Brianna. Rory held her, nervously.  
A moment later Jess was back with a cup of coffe for Rory and a sippy cup for Brianna. Jess set the cups down and Rory handed him Brianna back.  
"Would you have ever told me" Rory questioned.  
"I dunno. I dont see why. Ecspecially after the wedding incident"  
"Oh"  
"Oh"  
"I really messed up"  
"Only if you regret it"  
"Do you"  
"No. I dont see the point in regretting things. It's not like I can change them"  
"Would you change it if you could"  
"No"  
"Arent you curious if I regret it"  
"I figure you'll tell me if I need to know"  
"I should regret it. I'm with Dean"  
"However"  
"I dont"  
"Good to know"  
"I'm gonna go" Rory stated heading for the door.  
"Hey Rory, I'll see ya layer" Jess.  
Rory grinned and exited. Jess glanced over at Rorys coffee cup, it was still full. He couldnt help but grin himself. 


	3. But You Never Said pt3

But You Never Said  
  
JavaJunkie  
Oct 14th 2002 Monday  
  
  
  
Rory headed to the Inn. She needed to be brought down from her Jess high. And her mother was the one person who could do it oh so well. Just as Rory was thinking about all the reasons she needed to stay with Dean (Her moms feeling, Deans feelings, no gauantees with Jess, Jess 'family') she noticed Kate walking out of the Inn.   
"Hi" Rory timidly.  
"Hi, oh your Jess' friend right" Kate, grinning.  
"Uh, yeah sorta"  
"He's a really good guy"  
"Oh"  
"He really helped me"  
"Really"  
"Yeah totally. Thats why I had to come see him. So I could thank him. And see Bree. Is she getting in the way over at the diner"  
"No, it's pretty empty."  
"Does Jess appear to like her being there"  
"Yeah, he's got her on the counter...they seem to be having a good time"  
"Good, well I guess I'm gonna go check on 'em. It was so nice seeing you"  
"You too"  
With that the girls parted ways. Kate off to Lukes and Rory into the Inn.  
  
  
"Hey Kiddo, whats on the agenda to day."Lorelai questioned.  
"No agenda, I should probally go finish up my homework. I saw um.. Jess today at the diner. Oh and his friend Kate outside"  
"Really what she say"  
"Nothing just that Jess was a good guy and he helped her"  
"Yeah helped her get a baby" Lorelai mumbled.  
"Mom"  
"Ror, I know you guys have some kind of...off beat connection But Jess equals bad. And this girl is just another peice of proof. I mean come on he's with that one girl, he's got another girl who just blew into town with a toddler and then before you went off to Washington he's kissing you."  
"Mom you just dont get it"  
"Then explain it to me Rory. Why are you made about the blonde, why are you irritated by that girl with the baby. Why do you stare at him when you think he's not looking. Come on Ror why"  
"I dont know you tell me."  
"Rory cant you see what he's doing to us"  
"The only person whos doing anything to us is you. And the only way he's connected to it is because you dont like him. Why dont you get it he's not Dad. and you dont have the right to act like he is. He didnt walk out on us more times then I can count. He didnt break every promise he made. He didnt do any of it" With that the very mentally exahsted Rory walked away. 


End file.
